Lost in a Graveyard
by Stephy825
Summary: Formerly 'The D-Team Chronicles'. I decided since, I'm probably not going to update this anymore, I'm going to leave it as a three-shot. Rex just newly joined the Taylors, and now they're going to a cemetery to visit Max's grandpa...Edited : 10/14/10
1. The Visit

**Lost in a Graveyard**

"Max..? Zoe? Where are you..?" the blond child was about to burst into tears, he's been all by himself for what, twenty minutes? Though it feels more like hours to him. Well…you can't exactly blame Rex for being scared; after all…he's only _nine_ years old. And being in a really large area all alone…yeah that's pretty frightening don't you think?

If you guessed Max had something to do with this…then you're right. But first, we have to go back in time and get a better picture of what's happening…

It was a bright and sunny morning when Max groggily sat up from his bed. He was tempted to lie back down and sleep again, but something was nagging him to stay awake. The brown haired boy looked around for anything to remind him of something important, until he saw his calendar. It was hanging there because his mom gave it to him so that he won't keep on forgetting everything, and with the new kid around…he has to make it look like at least he knows what he's doing. Max checked today's date, which was November 8, and to his dismay there was something scrawled there as well.

'_Grandpa's Death Anniversary'_

That immediately changed his mind about going somewhere for the day. How could he have overlooked it? Grandpa was somebody Max loved a lot before he passed away…after he died two years ago, he and his parents decided to visit him every year on this day, and last year's was really enjoyable. The boy sighed at the fun memories…

Max quickly found a new batch of clothes and went straight to the bathroom. After the shower, he felt even more energetic than before; the only thing he's missing now's his meal. He was about to run downstairs when he realized that the other kid hadn't woken up yet. What was his name again..? _Rey_?

Max chose to try to wake him up and see what happens. The other kid just moved to their home a few days ago, and he doesn't really talk with him much. It was more of like Rey was just too shy to say anything.

"Hey…um…Rey? Are you awake?" he called in front of his door while giving small knocks. There was no response, so Max tried to turn the knob. It wasn't locked, so he was able to step inside the boy's room.

The whole place was quite different from his. It was still new so most of the furniture seemed clean and no wear at all. There was a desk further inside, with the bed at the left and a blue carpet on the floor. The walls were painted sky blue, which he thought was Rey's favorite color.

To a slight surprise he found his new housemate sleeping peacefully on his own bed. Max made a devious smirk to himself…

"_WAKE UP!"_ he screamed at the kid's ear. At that moment, it was almost like he jumped in shock and fear from Max's shout. Now fully alert and sitting on his bed, he turned to see his supposed _'friend'_ standing right beside him, with that same smile on his face.

"Wh-what did you do that for..?" he asked weakly, staring at Max with his azure eyes. His head was still pounding from the other boy's shriek and the sudden jolt. As soon as Max realized he hurt him he quickly made an apology.

"Sorry. I thought waking you up will be funny." he replied.

"I-it's okay…" Max didn't want him to play shy anymore, so he decided to tell him what he just found out a few moments ago. "We're going out somewhere special today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We're going to visit Grandpa!" Max squealed in excitement at the idea. "So you better hurry up and get dressed Rey!"

"Huh? Who's Rey?"

"Um…you?" Max said sheepishly.

"My name's _Rex_, not Rey!" he shouted back, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that Rex." The blond just sighed loudly. "I'll get ready, but can you please get out of my room first?" he responded.

"Fine…" Max pouted. The brown haired boy walked out of the room and shut the door. Rex sighed again; his other home is way better than this place…

-o-

"Took 'ya long enough." Max called out to Rex as soon as he stepped downstairs. The blond saw that everyone was up and awake already, even Zoe was downstairs with them, dressed and ready to go. Rex decided to wear the new clothes Mrs. Taylor bought for him which includes a light and dark blue sweatshirt, a white undershirt and ecru pants. Around his neck was a claw-shaped fossil; it was the only reminder he had of his real parents…or whoever gave it to him before he met Da—Dr. Owen.

Max wore the same clothes he saw when he first got here, a red short-sleeve jacket with a yellow hood and orange shorts. He had spiked-up brown hair and purple eyes, and this time he had a visor with two horns around his forehead. It kind of resembled a Triceratops…"Maybe it's his favorite dinosaur." Rex thought. Living with an archaeologist for nearly his whole life, it shouldn't be strange that he knows quite a lot about history, and since his foster father loved the large reptiles, Rex started to take a big interest in them as well.

Beside Max were his two parents, Spike and Aki Taylor, with Zoe not far from them. The girl had pink colored hair which was tied to pig tails. Her clothes were a black shirt under a yellow and red vest with matching shorts. Zoe's purple eyes seem to dart around the room, like she's really bored just standing there...or maybe she's avoiding eye contact?

"Mom..! Can we eat breakfast now?" Max whined. Aki simply nodded, which caused Max to rush into the kitchen and be the first to sit on the chair. With plate and everything.

"Is he always this hungry?" Rex asked. He still couldn't grasp the fact on how big Max's appetite was.

"Yeah...you'll get used to it." Zoe replied as she walked closer to him. "He'll eat all our food too if he's given the chance."

Rex sweat dropped, then all of them sat on their chairs and began their meal. After they were done eating, they stayed in the house for a couple of minutes to prepare and check if they had everything then they went inside their car and headed out.

-o-

"So where exactly are we going Mrs. Taylor?" the blond asked. Max, Rex, and Zoe were sitting at the back while Spike and Aki were sitting at the front, with Spike driving. "We're going to a cemetery to visit grandpa." Max answered. "I told you that awhile ago remember?"

"You never said going to a cemetery Max." he answered back. The brown haired boy merely pouted.

"Max...you don't need to act like that around the new kid." Zoe whispered to him. She was at the middle of the two boys so she made sure that her voice was really quiet but enough for her childhood friend to hear.

The boy simply stayed silent, while Rex was staring out from the window, wondering when they'll finally get there...

...And as these stories normally go, they soon arrived there in an hour or so. (Why I skipped it, the usual 'laziness' reason applies alright?...don't mind me, just continue.)

"We're here everyone!" Spike parked the car right beside the sidewalk. They finally arrived at the huge cemetery, and not like all other graveyards, the place had a calming feeling...like when you step out and smell the fresh air...or something of the sort. The whole area was basically like one large plain, with grass everywhere and a few trees. There was even a mini river that circled around an island, which even though looked quite dirty, was filled with lots of fish. Most of them known as Tilapia...at least that's what Spike said. Aki told Rex that they'll go fishing there later.

Max and Zoe decided to show Rex where grandpa was buried, though the boy was a bit reluctant to do so.

"Come on Rex..!" the two were pulling Rex by his arm while the other tried to stand his ground and wanted to go the other way. "Stop pulling my arm..!" he shouted back at them as he continued to wriggle his arm so he'll be free.

"Now kids..." Aki started as she carried some sort of pot while wearing those kinds of mittens you use in the kitchen to hold things too hot to handle. By the way, hers were red and yellow. Now you can see where Max gets his favorite colors from.

"You shouldn't do that to Rex, if he wants to explore then let him. After all isn't that what you did the first time you came here Maximus?"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled back as he let go of the boy, making him nearly fall on the ground. "My name's Max! MAX!" Zoe tried her best to cool him down, at the same time Rex sighed in relief. "A few more seconds and my arm would have been torn off..!" he thought.

"Explore later and let's have lunch first! I'm starving!" Spike called from the car. All of them decided to help him out unload all their stuff before doing anything else.

At last, after making several trips back and forth, the five of them were able to unpack one foldable table, five chairs, three mats for picnics, a bunch of food and snacks enough for all of 'em, and a lot of others things they wanted to bring.

"You brought a _book_?" Max said in slight disgust. He was walking beside Rex as he carried a book between his arm. Even though the brown haired boy loved dinosaurs as well, books were just something he would prefer not to ever pick up, especially Math related ones.

"So? It's not like you hate dinosaurs." he replied. Max couldn't think of a comeback so the two were quiet until they were in front of the grave of Max's grandpa. They began to set up their stuff from there, and soon, they were ready to eat lunch. Or at least, Spike was.

"Dad...can we eat later?" the brown haired boy asked. That single question pretty much shocked everybody.

"Do you have a fever Max?" Zoe was about to touch his forehead when he swatted it away. "No I don't! No need to push it!" he answered irritatingly. Rex made a small chuckle along with Max's parents, while Zoe, yet slightly surprised, had a smile on her face.

"H-hey! Stop laughing!" he blushed a bit from embarrassment. "I'm being serious..!"

"Of course we know that Max." Aki hugged her son tightly. "Zoe was just teasing you that's all." the boy simply pouted.

Rex knew Max's intention, thus he chose to ask it for him. "Are we allowed to venture around then?"

The two adults were silent for a while, until Aki spoke up. "Sure, why not." she flashed a big smile on the three.

"Well...I guess we can wait, but don't leave us starving okay?" Spike grinned. Max and Rex both beamed, while Zoe had an annoyed expression. "I have to go too don't I?"

"If you want." Rex responded. The girl was still for awhile until she nodded. "Someone has to watch you two right?" she said like she was the boss, which made Max laugh. The result was that the three started walking away from the grave, with Max having a large bump on his head.

"You don't have to hit me so hard..." he whined. Zoe just turned her head and scoffed. "Yeah...you didn't need to be that harsh on him Zoe." Rex said a bit defensively. The girl quickly made an intimidating glare at the blond, and that sent a chill across his spine...not good.

They went down the small hill and crossed the road to show Rex the area they were going to fish later. "It's one of the fishing spots actually. We can always head to a different place, but this one's the closest." Max added. There was a stump nearby them, or so Rex thought. When he got a closer look, he found out it was a trash can. The boy flinched away in shock as the two other kids laughed.

Max stepped on the stones as they made their way to the stairs. As they were about to go down to the floating...thingy... (Okay I can't pass off 'thingy' to be a word so I'll describe it then. There's some kind of metal...cardboard thing that people step on, though it's mostly made of wood. It's durable enough for about...I guess ten people to stand on at a time. Under it is like some kind of material that keeps it afloat on the water, and there are some cables attached to it so it won't drift away. There are of course wooden, brown fences around the square thing so people won't fall in the river. Alright, I've stalled you long enough, back to the story!)

...all of them heard a noise. It was soft at first, but then it got louder when all of them were standing at the huge step before the stairway.

"It sounds like...a cat?" Zoe thought aloud.

"Yeah...but where is it coming from?" Max mused. The other two had the same thought, but there doesn't seem to be anything that looks like a cat around here...

Suddenly, Rex had an idea and crouched down; until his line of view was under the board they were stepping on a few moments ago. "Hey guys! Look at this!" he called to his friends. Max and Zoe also crouched down to see what he was looking at, and then, Zoe squealed. "_Aww_...a kitten!"

The little cat looked like it was only a few months old...or something like that. It had orange and white fur, with adorable blue eyes. But soon they found out that one of his eyes were white-ish, which meant that it was probably blind on that side. The poor kitten looked like it hasn't eaten in days!

All of them felt pity for the kitten, but there was a small problem. The cat was way out of arm's reach, plus it was sitting on a wooden beam. They couldn't just crawl in there either, because there was a large space underneath. It would be hard for anyone to get out again without tearing out the wood above them.

"What do we do now..?" Zoe's voice was filled with sorrow for it. "We just can't leave it..!"

"Um...dunno. You think we should ask Dr. Taylor?" Max shook his head. "No way..! This'll be our secret!"

"Well if he was able to get himself there then he can find his way out. The only thing we need to do now is to convince him to move."

"He can wait right? All of a sudden I feel really hungry..." Max said with a frown. That gave Rex an idea.

"That's it Max! We'll lure him with food!" Zoe agreed wholeheartedly, while Max didn't reply because he had the sudden urge to eat something.

-o-

They decided to go back to Max's parents for lunch, but they promised the kitty that they'll return with snacks. The little cat purred, as if it liked the thought, then the group of three left the fishing spot.

"We're back." they said in unison as they approached the two adults.

"So soon? Did Max get hungry already?" Spike said followed by a chuckle. Max wanted to counter him, but he was too hungry to say anything, so he let it slide.

They started to eat their lunch that consisted of a large, juicy steak, vegetables, burgers, chicken, and other kinds of food. They also had a bottle of soda and water for drinking and to water the flowers for Max's grandpa. Over all, they all enjoyed their lunch, especially Max and Spike, who really enjoyed their steak.

"That was delicious..!" the two said together after the finished eating their meal. The others ate a little slower before finishing theirs as well. Everyone helped in cleaning the table and soon Aki and Spike told the three to stay there while they would visit the temple not far from there. Now it was just Max, Zoe and Rex there, relaxing...

"Max..." Zoe was poking the boy as he was lying down on the mat. Rex was reading his book while leaning on the tree, slightly far away from the group. "Max...the kitten!" she whispered louder. All of a sudden Max sat up, which resulted in Max hitting the girl, and both of them recoiled back with lumps on their heads. "Oww! That hurt..!" the boy winced as he touched the bump on his head. "What did you do that for Zoe?"

"You're the one who sat up without telling me!" she retorted. Before long they were arguing about random nonsense, which didn't really sound like nonsense when told in an angry voice. The blond sighed and closed his book, went closer to them and pushed them apart.

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to read a book and you're arguing is annoying me!" then everything grew silent, including Max and Zoe. Out of the blue, the two kids roared with laughter. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"You...you sound like some old guy..!" Max was rolling on the ground already. Rex flushed with embarrassment. "I-i..!" but Max and Zoe continued to laugh.

Finally, with little tears in his eyes, Rex ran away from the grave, and both of them didn't even notice him leaving.

-o-

"Meow..." the little cat purred as he approached Max and Zoe. The girl wiped her eyes and squealed, again. "It's the kitty..!" she crawled to it and picked the kitten up while stroking its fur. It purred once more in delight, and at that moment, Max made a horrified expression.

"Zoe...where's Rex?" the girl put the cat down and scanned the area.

"Um…I dunno. He was just here right?"

"...oh man, he ran away!"

**

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Part one, I hope you enjoyed it! Part two will come later...and by the way, the cemetery was based on the one my guama and guakong (Chinese for Grandpa and Grandma in the mother side) are buried. So I'm trying to describe the place as much as possible. Oh and the little kitten wasn't made up, it really happened when I was there. It was **_**so**_** cute! Well, please review! It took me longer to do this because I had a small amount of motivation...heh.**


	2. Wandering

**Chapter 2 - Wandering**

"Where do you think Rex went Zoe?" Max asked. Zoe just shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I don't think he would leave the cemetery."

"But this place is huge! To search everywhere by walking might take forever!" he said sadly. "Meow..." the kitten purred softly as if it was trying to follow the situation. The two decided to feed the little cat before they would start searching. Well, Max thought that finding Rex would be more important, but Zoe kept persisting that Rex could take care of himself for awhile unlike the kitten.

"Really, we better start looking for him rather than sitting here watching a cat." Max said again.

"Then you start looking for him! I'll stay here and wait till your parents come back." Zoe replied.

"That's so unfair! You have to help me out since it's also your fault that Rex left!" the girl pouted in response, and then the two were silent for some time until Max finally spoke. "Fine. I'll look for him. Just..." the boy sighed. "Make sure that as soon as Mom and Dad hear what's happening; tell them to help me out okay?" Zoe nodded in reply.

And with that Max ran off as fast as he could, still hoping that he'll find Rex soon...

-o-

"Max..? Zoe? Where are you?" Rex mumbled with small drops in his eyes. He was on top of a large hill surrounded by a few trees, and he has no idea how far he had ran.

Rex fought back the tears and tried to find out where he was, even though he was completely scared anyway. Looking around, there doesn't seem to be a single person nearby, plus the fact that the entire place looked completely unfamiliar to him. Being here for the first time, he wished that he would have taken notice of the position of the trees where Max's grandpa was buried before he ran.

"I...I'm not some old person..." he sniffled. In truth, Rex never really had...what people would call a social-life. His father home-schooled him ever since he can talk, and meetings with other kids would be brief since he doesn't visit the park often...Rex would always prefer to stay at the house reading...or at the backyard examining things. So he took Max's comment seriously and as a result got mad...you know the rest.

Pressing his index fingers idly, he looked up at the clear, blue sky in hopes to help him calm down. It worked, and soon he found himself smiling as he watched the white clouds roll by; a bird (Rex thought it may be a pigeon) flew past him, soaring to somewhere farther in the cemetery.

Exhaling, he noticed a big building not far from where he was. His small smile turned into a big one filled with hope, buildings have people, and that means he could ask for help how to get back to Dr. Taylor and Mrs. Taylor. (Rex had always kept formalities, he promised never to call them 'mom' or 'dad'...anyway he already has a dad.)

Nodding to himself, he started to run towards the large structure, hoping he was actually right and not being alone in the middle of nowhere.

-o-

"Ah..! Where could he be?" Max yelled in anger as he continued to wander around another area. From where he was, he couldn't see Zoe anymore; the only thing he did recall was passing a group of trees and entering another place. That's sort of his only marker back to where his grandpa's grave would be. "He couldn't have gone that far could he..?" he mumbled miserably. Sighing, he tried to call his name over and over again, still no response...and sighing once again, began to walk further in looking for the boy, though the only thing he could be possibly shouting at would be the graves.

-o-

After running downhill for some time, Rex had realized two things. One, he was right, there was a building, and he wasn't imagining it. Two, it's a temple. And temples...are rumored to have ghosts in them right? Thankfully it's still the afternoon, only Rex is still scared to enter it now. Gulping, he summoned his courage and went closer to it, the more he did though, the more terrified he got. The temple was huge, and Chinese-looking. You all know the Rex is pretty smart...and unbelievably he knows some random facts as well due to reading a lot of books from the library. (The only place he wouldn't complain going to.)

_Random fact : Not all people would bury their loved ones with their bodies intact, instead, some cremate (burn) them into ashes, place them in a jar and then bury them._

Probably, most of you should know that by now, and Rex knew it too. Now, they say that recently, they aren't burying the jars anymore, instead putting them in shrines and stuff...temples included.

Well, that all doesn't matter, Rex's still scared that spirits are gonna haunt him anyway.

Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the large entrance. The temple was painted with mostly red, green roofs, and you could see a few golden dragon statues around. Also, when you take a look closer at the walls, you can actually see some of them have names engraved on them, along with the date of how long they've lived. He stared at one of them, and cringed.

_You ? - August 31, 2004 _

"Eep!" Rex squeaked in horror at the engraved words, and ran blindly inside. He thought it may also be a joke, but he didn't want to take any chances. The inside was more hollow than the blonde expected, and not as big either. Still frightened, he slowly walked inside, calling out in case there was anyone in the temple.

At that point, Rex noticed the large opening in the middle, with two stairs at each side. There seemed to be some kind of altar inside, and that was enough to make Rex take one step back in fear. He decided to check out what's upstairs first in hopes that there would at least be a guard around to help him out.

-o-

"Rex..." he shouted with exhaustion. Max has been shouting his name for some time now, and still the only response he's been getting was silence. It was so...annoying for him. "Where are you?" the boy mumbled angrily. Yelling again in irritation, he sat down on the grass to catch his breath. His parent should be back from their trip to the temple by now, and area probably looking around for Rex too..."Or me. Maybe Zoe was right...I should have stayed instead of getting lost..."

Sighing, he stood up again and took a look around. "If I were Rex...what would I look for..?" he thought for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Help! So maybe," Max shifted his view to the large structure not far from where he stood. "The temple!" he beamed.

-o-

"He-hello..?" Rex stammered as he peeked into the dark room in top of the staircase. "Anyone..?" he called, but the room was empty...and dim even though it's the afternoon. Slowly and trembling, he went inside, and looked around. There was an altar here similar to the one below, expect the room seemed bigger...and had some chairs around as well. Whoever asked to made this temple...hasn't visited in awhile...Rex could tell from the dust on the furniture. No one has gone in and cleaned this place for quite some time. There were a few cabinets placed there also, but Rex couldn't really see what was inside. There wasn't any place that would give off light either...besides the candles. But he didn't know how to light a match, or have one.

Rex chose to take a rest on the chair first, but he was still shaking...and wary; his eyes darting all around the room, in case someone or something might-

All of a sudden, the blonde heard a sound, he wasn't sure what they were, but it sounded like..."Steps..?" he cringed in fear. Jumping out of his seat, the boy looked for a place to hide, yet instead, fled out of the other entrance and down the stairs. At that exact moment, a man with a guard uniform entered the room opposite to the other exit; flashing his...err flashlight in the room. "Hm...I could have sworn that I heard someone in here..." he mumbled. The guard shrugged, scanned the area, and went back downstairs, whistling a little.

But where was Rex..?

Hiding...well not exactly hiding, he was more of leaning on the wall, waiting for the man to walk down the stairs so he can sneak back up again. He knew he should be asking him to find Max's parents, but now another thought was running through his head. What if this was private property? If the guard caught him sneaking around...he may get in big trouble..!

With his legs still shaking like crazy, he slowly and quietly went up again to the same room and sat down on the dusty rug, leaning on the chair. Sighing in relief that he wasn't caught and at the same time happy that he had finally found another person, he closed his eyes for a moment to rest. Before he knew it, Rex fell asleep.


	3. Find and Play

**Chapter 3 – Find and Play**

"Huff...huff...there it is..." Max panted as he rested on his knees for a bit, after a few moments, he glanced up and smiled. "The temple. If Rex isn't here, I might as well go back to the grave." the boy mumbled. "Alright...here we go." standing up, he walked up the small flight of light gray stairs and found himself at the center of the structure. Passing by the little well which Max wondered why it was placed there in the first place, he faced the dark room with the altar in the middle along with two stairs at each side outside the room. The walls were covered in red...bricks? (Max wasn't too sure.) And the outer walls had lots of square-shaped spaces, few of them having one jar inside of them. Max had no idea what were in the jars, but if it was kept in a place as expensive as this, it must be important.

The boy decided to try looking around inside the room; he already tried calling his name; even shouting it. But no one was replying, so most likely Rex wasn't in here. Yet he wouldn't give up, he might as well take a better look around the place in case the other kid could be here.

Entering the dark chamber, there were a few pieces of furniture, along with two halls stretching into the shadows that even in the daylight; Max couldn't see much what was in there. Gulping, he ran down the dim hall, which was also filled with spaces. Yet after a couple of seconds, Max saw the light again, and saw that he ended up at the same place he was at before, and only realized now that the hall was shaped like a circle.

"Well, Rex isn't in there." he muttered. There was one other place left to look, and that was up the stairs. Though, he never went up there before since he had always perceived it to be off-limits. But Rex probably never knew that, so that was Max's last chance.

The boy went up slowly, glancing around from time to time if there was anyone else there. When he reached the top, he was slightly surprised it was another room, and actually had chairs. Well, he was even more shocked when he saw someone leaning on it, seemingly sleeping.

Taking a few steps closer to the person, he sighed in relief yet still stunned that it was Rex that was lightly taking a nap. Max bended down to him and gently shook the other kid, soon slightly waking him up. "Uh..."

"Hey, Rex. Wake up." he whispered.

"..._Max?_" the blond mumbled as he rubbed one eye. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course." Max muttered. "You know, you made us worried; suddenly running away like that."

Rex frowned. "Really? I thought...you didn't like me because you said I sound like an old guy..." the brown-haired kid flinched. "What? Why wouldn't we want you? We were just teasing." he smiled sheepishly while blushing a bit from embarrassment. "O-oh...r-right."

"Geez, you take things too seriously Rex." Max said while laughing a little. "By the way...s-sorry for teasing you awhile ago. I didn't mean it."

The other kid grinned back. "It's fine."

"Now come on, mom, dad and Zoe must be worried about us too. Let's go back." the blond nodded. "Y-yeah..!"

"Max! You're okay!" Aki exclaimed as she hugged her son tightly. "I thought that we would never find you! I'm so glad that you're back safe and sound!"

"M-mom! Please! Yo-you're choking me!" the boy stammered as he tried to get away from his mom's grip. Realizing this, she let go off him and Max exhaled sharply. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Sorry everyone..." Rex said sadly. "It was my fault that got you all worried..."

"It's alright, what matters is that everyone's safe and sound." Spike smiled as he ruffled the blonde's hair a little, making Rex's frown disappear quickly.

"Dad, can we still go fishing..?" Max asked as he grabbed his own black rod. Zoe got hers too, a green one and asked the same question to the same guy. The sun was still high up in the sky, but it was clear that they have spent a lot of time searching for Rex. With the sky still light blue and the fishing grounds a couple steps away..."Why not? The weather's great for it." he replied with a grin. The two kids cheered, and the other beamed too. He picked up his newly bought dark blue fishing rod from the mat and followed Max and Zoe after they started running towards the metal-floating thing. (I still have no idea what it is.) The parents couldn't help but smile as the two childhood friends tried to teach Rex how to cast his line in the water. "I better bring them the other equipment." the man muttered as he carried the supplies filled with bait and the like. He then ran to them in a weird fashion since he was running down a small yet steep hill.

Aki was about to go see the kids as well when she heard a small 'meow' not far from where she was. She turned, and saw a tail sticking out behind the trunk, and giggled. "So that's what they were hiding."

As much as all of them were having fun, the day soon turned into late afternoon, with the sky now blazing orange and purple. Rex's first catch ended up being not one, but two fish since his rod had a double hook. Somehow, the pair ended up biting the bait together and got caught. They were big, and almost had the same size too. "No fair Rex! How did you get so lucky in angling?" Max questioned as he was still holding on to his rod; his floater hasn't moved much at all ever since his previous catch.

Most of the fish they caught were tiny, so they had to throw it back. There were even some shrimp in the mixture, which they placed in the box with the other fish that the blonde caught.

At the end of the day, they ended up with around five tilapia and three shrimp in their box...until when Spike announced they had to go home and Max hasn't caught another fish after the first one, pulled his rod up and saw a medium-sized tilapia was there on it the entire time. "No wonder you weren't getting anything!" Zoe laughed.

They kept the same fish as a pet, so if you look closely at their home the next time, you might see an aquarium with a big tilapia in there.

And so, the group of five packed all their stuff back at the trunk, said good-bye to the grave and left in their car.

This ends their day at the cemetery.

Wait...what happened to the kitten?

"Meow..." he was on Zoe's lap, purring as she continued to stroke his fur. "You kept the kitten Zoe?" Rex asked as he pointed at it. The three were at the back of the car, with the blonde at the left, Zoe in the middle, and the other boy at the right. "Well my dad's a vet, wouldn't it be normal to have a pet at the house?" she responded.

"What's the name then?" Max piped up.

"Hm...ah, I know! It's-"

* * *

**A/N : **I know...you've been expecting a chapter for quite some time. But I just...don't feel like I could continue this further. I apologize to those who I kept waiting, but this is definitely going to stay a three-shot. Do not fret my fellow readers, another story will come out sooner or later...it's just, I have so many that this one would no longer go on...besides, it looks fine as it is...does it?


End file.
